gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Matthew Louis Goldtimbers O'malley
Matthew O'malley is a Diplomat in John Breasly's guild. He can be found mostly on Antama, Port Royal Docks. History Matthew O'malley was born on Raven's Cove, and spent most of his youth at the Town bar. He was a personal friend of the bartender, and the most frequent visitor. When he wasn't at the Bar, he spent time with his father, training how to use a Sword. When he was in his twenties, he left Raven's Cove and settled on Tortuga. He made a fortune by fighting in a small dueling arena, and after several years of fighting, he was greeted by men who told him they were interested in his services. They asked him if he wanted to join the Black Paladins, and Matthew accepted when he heard of the adventures that the Black Paladins go through. He loved working for the Black Paladins, but he felt incomplete, and eventually left. After leaving, he returned to Raven's Cove to visit his old friends for a short time. At some point during the visit, men from a group known as the Co. Empire came to Raven's Cove and started recruiting men. Matthew was one of the few to sign up, and he was taken to their base. He spent many years in the Co. Empire's ranks, and was considered one of their best soldiers. He was given a high rank, and ruled the Co. Empire as an Admiral with an iron fist. He participated in many battles, and with him on the Co. Empire's side, not a single battle was lost. However, despite O'malley's own fill of power and blood, he felt he was no longer needed, as well as feeling that he just didn't belong there, and left the Co. Empire. He lived on Tortuga for several years, enjoying a simple life. The United Aliiance O'malley was fishing on Tortuga one day, and on his way home, five thieves came out and surrounded him. O'malley drew his Sword, and cut down one thief as he tried to steal his money. A second thief ran at O'malley, and he too was cut down. The remaining three charged at O'malley, Daggers ready. O'malley ducked, causing one of the thieves to stab one of his friends. He grabbed the thief, and smashed his head into another's head, knocking one of them out. Matthew seized the chance, and decapitated one of the stunned thieves, then finished off the one who was knocked out. He looted their bodies of the very little spoils on them, and as he walked back to his home, several men walked up to him. Matthew told them that the same fate is coming for them too if they try anything, but the men informed him they were not after his money. They told him they were more interested in his services. Matthew asked them to tell him about the United Alliance. They told him stories about themselves, and Matthew was interested in working for them. For years, he served in the Alliance, slowly working up the ranks, and was second-in-command at some point. File:Screen shot 2011-05-29 at 11.30.59 AM.png|Matthew in Black Paladins. File:Screen shot 2011-05-29 at 11.34.28 AM.png|Matthew in Co. Empire. File:Screen shot 2011-05-29 at 11.36.52 AM.png|Matthew at Raven's Cove. File:Screen shot 2011-05-29 at 11.40.21 AM.png|Matthew in the United Alliance. File:Screen shot 2011-05-29 at 11.48.05 AM.png|Matthew as a French Privateer. Under construction. Only edit this if you are Shade Link or Matthew O'malley. Category:Fan Stories Category:Pirates Category:POTCO